youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody/Short Boy
Overview Cody is labeled "The Short Boy" He was an average contestant until he was nicknamed "Short Boy", which he hates. A lot. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? When Cody arrived at the dock, he said, "The competition looks weak! I'm gonna win this!". Chris then placed him on Team 1 along with Geoff, Gwen, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Bridgette and DJ. During the challenge, Cody was given the position, "Hunter", but his team didn't do anything. Courtney labled him as "Short Boy" because dispite the fact that he was standing on a stump, he was still shorter than the other players. Leshawna, a deer from Team 2 appeared, and Cody shot her with a paintball gun. Cody scored his team 1 point, but they lost the challenge. Being the only player to try in the challenge, Cody easily survived the elimination. Who Will Burn? Cody was paired up with Courtney and Duncan for the cooking challenge. They submitted Moussaka, and recieved 27/30 points. When they lost the challenge, Duncan asked 'Short Boy' and Courtney to vote Beth with him. This marks the start of their alliance. In the end, Beth does indeed go home. Who Can't You Trust? Cody, AKA Short Boy, was partnered up with DJ in the trust challenge. He had to shoot an apple off of DJ's head, but he lost to Trent and Owen. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Short Boy was never seen in this challenge, but was one of the first players that the monster caught. Who Killed You? Short Boy and Duncan talked to Courtney about their alliance plans. Everytime Short Boy was called 'Short Boy', Short Boy got mad. Short Boy searched for clues during the challenge, and found a napkin with food on it. Since Alejandro had gone to get a snack, Short Boy believed Alejandro was the one who 'murdered' Lola. It turned out, he was correct, and Short Boy won his team the challenge. Afterwards, Short Boy, Courtney, and the other team members get into a fight over who should be the team's leader. Short Boy thought that he should be the leader, because he won the challenge. The More The Suckier! Short Boy was up against Izzy in baseball, but he didn't do anything. Later, when he, Courtney, and Duncan were planning who to vote off, Short Boy and Duncan got in a fight over who lost them the challenge. Despite Courtney trying to stop them, they ended up voting each other of, so at elimination, they were double eliminated. Time for Losers Short Boy was asked how he felt about losing the game, and he said "I feel like I am more of a loser than before!". It is unknown who Short Boy voted to win and lose the game. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Short Boy was revealed not to be returning for Season 2. Season 2 A Little 'Short' On Karma Short Boy makes a cameo appearance in this episode. When Anne Maria calls him 'short kid', Chris calls Short Boy 'Short Boy', making Short Boy very very mad. Short Boy even claims that he is "not that short". Short Boy is then teleported away and has "3 hours of air". Soon, Gwen and Trent find Short Boy, and take the bomb off of him. Heather comes into the cabin afterwards, thinking she won the challenge for her team, but soon finds out she was not first. Trent throws the bomb at Heather, blowing both her and Short Boy up. Short Boy falls from the sky and is randomly still on fire. Key to Drama Short Boy is seen on the dock with the other players from Season 1 who did not make the cut in Season 2. When they try to catch Lola/Mutant. Season 3 Trivia *Cody was the only player on his team to shoot a deer in the first episode. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Males